Ninjas a la escuela
by Askarsha
Summary: Un nuevo continente es descubierto. Naruto y CIA tendran que viajar a el y estudiar la conducta de la gente, ¿como?,¡Pues yendo a la escuela!.Kakashi actuando como adulto responsable y Gai como una espeluznante mama. ¡Bonus 1!, Las bestias verdes de Konoh
1. Hacia el nuevo continente

Declaimer: Naruto no es mio ni nada que este vinculado con el... y el reto ya se la saben.

* * *

**"Ninjas a la escuela"**

**By Askarsha**

**"Hacia el nuevo continente"**

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana en la aldea ninja de Konoha. Bueno, tan tranquila como puede ser una aldea ninja.

Apenas eran las 7 de ola mañana, y ya había un gran grupo de gente en la oficina de la hokage. Todos los ninjas entre 16 y 15 años estaban allí.

-los he reunidos aquí para que cumplan una misión en el otro continente- dijo Tsunade- como ustedes ya se abran enterado, hemos mecido noticias de un continente más avanzado al nuestro, tecnológicamente hablando, así que he arreglado para que ustedes 13 vallan a unas de sus escuelas y nos puedan informar sobre la vida allá.

-¿escuela?- preguntó Naruto- ¿hasta que edad van a la escuela?

-bueno, según lo que nos han informado ya algunos ninjas, al parecer van al colegío hasta alrededor de los 17 a 18 años.

-¿tan retardados son para estudiar hasta los 18?- dijo Kiba

-Kiba- dijo seria Tsunade- ellos allá no estudian el arte ninja, ellos no ocupan ni kunais ni katanas ni pergaminos, incluso la mayoría ha visto uno en su vida. Lo que estudian no lo tenemos muy seguro, por eso ustedes iran he investigaran todo el ámbito de la adolescencia en el continente¿entendido?- preguntó con fiereza

-¡si!- exclamaron todos, poniéndose firmes en sus puestos.

-bien, Kakashi y Gai serán sus supervisores, partirán con esta tarde, los del continente nos han facilitado un "ation"

-avion, Tsunade-sama- le corrigió Shizune

-si, eso, que es…- medito unos segundos- bueno, ese "afion", los llevara volando hacia el continente- Shizune negó con la cabeza- bien, deben estar a las 14 horas en la explanada fuera de Konoha. Pueden retirarse.

Todos los ninjas salieron del despacho, dieron un ultimo vistazo a la sala, Shizune se dio vuelta a recoger unas carpetas, Tsunade la miro de reojo y rápidamente te llevó una copa de sake a los labios, cuando Shizune se dio vuelta a verla, esta le sonrió.

-esa borracha nunca cambiara- se quejo Kiba, Hinata le miró un poco sorprendida y avergonzada por la forma desdeñosa de dirigirse a la Hokage.

-¡¡Uchs!!, haré mi mejor trabajo, Gai-sensei estará orgulloso de mi- decía Lee con llamas en los ojos.

-ya Lee, cálmate- le aconseja TenTen

-me preguntó, como será la vida allá- comentó Sakura. Todos se quedaron un momento analizando.

-yo espero de que sean buenos artistas- comentó Sai, sonriendo.

-yo espero que tengan ramen- dijo Naruto

-ojala que tengan gran variedad de flores- comento con los ojos brillantes Ino- y que allá chicos guapos- las Kunoichis se rieron, excepto Hinata que se sonrojo.

-yo espero que tengan tiendas de mascotas¿verdad, Akamaru?- el perro ladro.

-y yo espero de que no sean tan escandalosos- murmuro irritado Sasuke.

-Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo Sakura. Terminado eso, los 13 desaparecieron.

-°-

-bien veo que ya llegaron- comento Kakashi al ver llegar a los shinobis, levantando minimamente su ojo de su inseparable libro.

-¡¡Prepárense chicos, experimentaran el descubrimiento de nuevos saberes y su llama de la juventud arderá como una flor florece en primavera!!- exclamó Gai, todos le miraban con una gotita, excepto Lee que le miraba con admiración.

-cada vez le entiendo menos- murmuro Naruto, los demas solo le dieron la razón.

-¿Dónde esta la cosa que nos llevaría al continente?- preguntó Kiba, mirando a todos lados. Kakashi miro su reloj.

-¿tienes reloj?- preguntó Sakura- ¡¿Entonces como llegas siempre tarde?!

-jeje, es que se me olvida ponérmelo- respondió nervioso, tosió un par de veces y recupero la compostura- el avión llegara en …

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que un ruido totalmente ajeno a ellos ase hizo escuchar. Todos miraron al cielo, y vieron con asombro, como una gran "cosa" blanca se dirigía hacia ellos. Un par de minutos después, el avión estaba estacionado frente a ellos.

-¡¡Kakashi!!- exclamo un hombre bajándose de la maquina, seguido por un hombre y dos mujeres, todos vestían de azul y blanco- que bueno verte de nuevo

-a mi también me alegra verte- le devolvió el saludo Kakashi.

-¿partimos enseguida?- preguntó

-así es, mientras más pronto mejor.

-por favor, vengan con nosotras- dijeron las mujeres a los chicos, con bastante amabilidad.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus asientos, con los cinturones abrochados y su equipaje guardado, el avión hizo rugir su y se preparo para despegar. Cuando dejo de tocar el suelo y se elevaba rápidamente, todos sintieron un vació en el estomago.

-estoy mareada- dijo Ino, su cara de un color verdoso.

-yo quiero vomitar- dijo Chouji, en las mismas condiciones que Ino. Shikamaru, que iba sentado entre los dos, murmuro un:

-que problemático.

Cuando el avión se estabilizo, Kakashi se levanto de su asiento.

-Bien chicos y chicas, préstenme un poco de su atención cuando hallan terminado de vomitar- y es que la mitad del grupo estaba cabeza agacha sobre las bolsas de mareo- el viaje durara unas 2 horas, ahora estamos volando sobre el mar, si alguno abre sus ventanillas se darán cuenta. Durante este trayecto les hablare sobre algunas cosas básicas que deberán entender para poder vivir en el continente.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso, Kakashi?- preguntó Sasuke, mirando de reojo a Naruto que aun estaba un poco verde.

-yo fui uno de los primeros en ir al igual que Gai.

-¡así es, así que presten atención y anoten!- exclamó Gai, Lee se apresuro a sacar su libreta y su lápiz.

Dos horas más tarde, se podía divisar la pista de aterrizaje, pero al lado de esta había una gran multitud.

-kakashi-sensei¿Qué hace esa gente?- preguntó Sakura, mirando por la ventanilla. Kakashi también miró por su ventanilla, tubo unos segundos de reflexión y se levanto a mirar a los sinobis que los miraban curioso.

-eso, se llaman periodistas- dijo en tono siniestro, con su rostro ensombrecido- ellos les aran miles de preguntas que confundirán sus sentidos y al intentar responderlas dirán cosas erradas y ocuparan esas frases para formar historias y así ganar dinero- todos miraban nervioso a su sensei, Kakashi suavizó su rostro y dijo sonriendo- por eso, todos tomaran sus cosas, pasaran de ellos y me seguirán a mi y a Gai- dijo apuntando a su compañero que estaba dormido, con un hilito de baba correrle- hacia el bus que nos llevara a la casa en donde nos instalaremos.

El avión aterrizo, esperaron pacientemente en sus asientos mientras la escalera era instalada. Algunos miraban por las ventanillas, obse4rvando el ajetreo de afuera. Gente intentaba acercarse al avión, empujándose entre ellos, otros sacaban fotos como locos y había un pequeño grupo de gente con carteles que decían "bienvenidos" y trataban de imitar la vestimenta ninja.

-bien chicos, nos bajamos- aviso Kakashi tomando su equipaje

-¡¡y no se dejen intimidar, demuéstrenle de que su llama arde con fuerza!!

-¡¡Si Gai-sensei!!- dijo Lee con saludo militar

Las puertas se abrieron, haciendo que la avalancha de periodistas se abalanzaran hacia la escalerilla.

-aquí nos encontramos, en el aeropuerto principal, donde desembarcan ninjas, venidos del continente ninja del que supimos su existencia de hace solo 3 meses- comentaba una mujer, gesticulando absurdamente- en este momento están desembarcando los sensei de los jóvenes que iban a enviar de Konoha, que como ustedes ya sabrán, es una de las más importantes aldeas ninjas.

-_y si ya todos saben¿para que lo dice?-_se preguntaban todos.

Uno a uno, descendían por las escalinata. Un grupo de mujeres lanzo gritos de emoción e histeria al ver bajar a Sai y a Sasuke, quienes mostraban su abdomen y pecho. Claro que eso no se comparo con lo que gritaron los hombres al ver bajar a las hermosas kunoichis.

Intentaban dirigirse inútilmente hacia el bus que los esperaba en la calle. Los periodistas no dejaban de hacer preguntas.

-¿Por qué tienes las cejas tan gruesas?¿es alguna técnica?- preguntaba un periodista a Lee

-¿es natural o teñido tu cabello¿Por qué es de ese color tan inusual¿es acaso alguna táctica?- a Sakura le resbalaban las gotitas por cada pregunta.

-¿Por qué sus ojos son blancos?¿están ciegos y se guían por el olfato?- a los Hyuga los asediaban con los micrófonos.

-¿Por qué tienes bigotes?¿acaso eres mitad felino?¿o te lo pintas tu?- Un periodista prácticamente le metía el micrófono a Naruto en la boca.

-¿Por qué traes un perro?¿Por qué es tan grande?¿es hembra o macho?¿Por qué sus orejas son rojas?¿y por que tu tienes rayas rojas?¿son de nacimiento?- Akamaru se apegaba asustado a Kiba.

Cuando al fin pudieron entrar. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-valla, eso si que fue problemática- se quejo Shikamaru.

-Sasuke-kun¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ino, observando las marcas en el pecho de Sasuke, que perecían lápiz labial.

-unas locas se me tiraron encima- respondió con asco en la voz, intentando sacarse el labial del pecho.

-jejej¿no fue divertido?- preguntó Kakashi rascándose la nuca. Todos le miraban con ganas de matarle.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio y tranquilo. La casa en la que se alojarían, era de dos pisos y bastante grande además de un gran patio.

-arriba están sus habitación, por cosas de espacio tendrán que compartir, afuera de las puertas dice quien duerme, bueno dejen sus cosas y reúnanse con nosotros en la sala.

Kakashi se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, dispuesto a leer su libro, mientras Gai hacia flexiones con un solo brazo. Afino su oído para escuchar las reacciones del los jóvenes, una exclamación victoriosa y un bufido, Lee y Neji ya sabían que compartirían pieza. Ruidos de protesta, las chicas ya sabían que tendrían que compartir todas una pieza, gritos de emoción, significaba que abrieron la puerta. Un grito que lo dejo sordo, Naruto ya sabía que iba a compartir pieza con Sai y Sasuke.

-¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI¡¡Exijo que me cambien de pieza, yo no dormiré con un enfermo mental y un antisocial!!- Naruto prácticamente estaba encima de Kakashi.

-ya Naruto, cálmate- le dijo Sakura arrastrándolo a uno de los asientos.

- jejej, bueno, jeje- reía Kakashi, intentando hablar mientras parecía que leía algo muy interesante en su libro.

-yo les diré las instrucciones, al parecer mi eterno rival esta indispuesto- hablo Gai, con una voz seria, pocas veces utilizada- lo primero es…- hizo una pausa dramática- ¡¡Que deben dejar florecer su flor de la juventud, envuelta en llamas de la plenitud!!- grito con emoción. A "casi" todos se le resbalo una gota.

-¡¡haré lo mejor que pueda, Gai-sensei!!

-¡¡Lee!!

-¡¡Gai-sensei!!

-¡¡Lee!!

-¡¡Gai-sensei!!

-otra vez empezaron- murmuro con fastidio TenTen.

-yo daré las instrucciones- dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro, aunque se podía ver un leve sonrojo en la parte que dejaba ver su mascara- estos son sus horarios, asistirán a clases a partir del lunes, así que mañana pueden recorrer las calles de la ciudad si quieren- Les entrego un papel a cada uno, excepto a Lee que estaba abrazado a su sensei, ambos mirando una pared que tenia un cuadro de un ocaso- inscribí a cada uno en un taller, para que recolecten más información sobre los pensamientos y metas de las personas- saco una tablilla- aquí están que harán cada uno, Sai, tu estas en el taller de arte- Sai sonrió- Sakura, tu estas en el taller de primeros auxilios, Hinata, tu estas en el coro.

-¿en el coro?- preguntó nerviosa

-si, y no me digas que no cantas por que yo te he oído- le dedico una sonrisa a Hinata- bien continuemos, Naruto, tu estas en el equipo de soccer, Sausuke, tu estarás en el taller de piano.

-ajajjaja- se reía escandalosamente Naruto- ¿dijiste piano¡que tonto! Ajaja

-usuratonkachi- murmuro molesto Sasuke.

-para que sepas, Naruto, Sasuke recibió clases de piano desde muy pequeño- le informó Kakashi, la risa paro enseguida.- Kiba, tu estarás en el taller de amantes de los animales, Shino, tu estas en el taller de ciencias, Ino en las porristas.

-¡si!- exclamó feliz, sacando unos pompones de dios sabe donde.

-ejem, Shikamaru estas en el taller de ajedrez, Chouji en el de cocina- Chouki sonrío complacido- TenTen, estas en gimnasia artística, Neji en atletismo y por ultimo Lee, que esta en el taller de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡haré lo mejor que pueda, Gai sensei!- exclamo Lee, alzando su puño.

-confió en ti, mi querido discípulo- hizo que sus dientes brillaran. Pasaron dos segundos antes de tirarse a los brazos del otro y llorar como magdalenas.

-jeje, otra cosa- dijo Kakashi, intentado no mirar la vergonzosa escena- no pueden llevar sus armas grandes al colegió, solo las armas básicas- varios gritos de molestia se dejaron escuchar- no puedes llevar tu espada, Sasuke, ni tus enormes pergaminos TenTen.- estos dos miraron con fastidio a Kakashi- bien silencio, lo ultimo es que no deben llamar mucho la atención, tienen que usar vestimentas normales, no pueden ir con sus trajes de ninjas…

-¡yo nbo puedo aceptar eso!- exclamo Lee con llamas en los ojos- ¡este raje representa lo que soy, si me lo quito, yo no soy nada!

-¡bien dicho Lee!

-Gai, tu me tienes que apoyar- murmuro Kakashi con una gotita- Lee, si no quieres quitarte tu traje, entonces utiliza la ropa encima de tu traje- le sugirió a la pequeña vestía verde.

-como siempre, mi eterno rival hace honor a su titulo- comentó Gai.

-hay ropa "normal" en los cajones de sus cómodas, además de las cosas que necesitaran para el colegió, pueden irse- termino de decir esto, y salio corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación.

-¿Qué creen que va a hacer?- preguntó Naruto con inocencia. Todos lo miraron como "y tu que crees".

-de seguro va a terminar su libro- comento Kiba, rascándole la cabeza a Akamaru- ¡kuso!, se me olvido preguntarle si podía llevar a Akamaru.

-no creo que te dejen llevarlo, es demasiado grande- comentó Neji- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gai-sensei?

Todos miraron a su segundo maestro al mando, y la imagen casi los traumo. Gai tenia cogida la cabeza de Lee por las mejillas, ambos estaban demasiado cerca y de sus ojos corrían lagrimas.

-no podría estar mas orgulloso de ti, Lee, has defendido el honor de las vestías verdes de Konoha como nadie- decía con la voz quebrada.

-Gai-sensei- decía Lee con la voz igual de quebrada.

-que problemático- dijo Shikamaru

-creo que vomitare si los sigo viendo- dijo Chouji

-eso es asqueroso, me traumaran- se quejo Naruto- ¿hu?¿Qué crees que haces Sai?- Sai había agarrado la cara de Naruto, poniéndola en la misma posición que la de Lee. Sakura soltó un gritito y saco una cámara fotográfica, sacando fotos como desquiciada mientras Ino y TenTen le decían, _¡No, de ese ángulo¡sácale una foto con zoom¡rápido antes de que se separen.!_

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó molesto Naruto, librándose de Sai.

-es que leí en un libro de que había que mostrar afecto hacia tus amigos y …

-¡te lo he dicho mil veces y te lo seguiré diciendo¡¡LEÉ LIBROS NORMALES!!- grito a todo pulmón Naruto.

-me voy a la cama- dijo Shikamaru, dejado la habitación arrastrando los pies- esto es muy problematico

-nosotras también- dijeron las chicas mirando con malicia la cámara de fotos. Salieron corriendo, arrastrando a Hinata con ellas.

-valla día- se quejo Neji.

* * *

Hola mundo¡¡¡, aqui estoy con mi primer finc de Naruto, por favor les pido que dejen su opinion, que me como las uñas por ver si a alguien le gusto.

¡¡Dejan Reviews!!

BeyBey


	2. Un día en la ciudad

**declaimer: nada de Naruto me pertenece...

* * *

**

Ninjas a la escuela

by askarsha

"Un día en la ciudad"

* * *

-niños, ya cálmense, el desayuno es para comer no para jugar- decía Kakashi, mirando el desastre en el que se había convertido el desayuno. Y Gai no ayudaba en nada. 

-¡así es chicos, muestren de que están hecho!- gritaba eufórico junto a Kakashi.

El desayuno se había convertido en una guerra campal. Chouji intentaba comer todo lo que podía, los demás intentaban evitarlo, agarrando la comida y lanzándola al otro lado de la mesa, la comida que caía al piso, se la comía Akamaru. Kiba y Naruto, estaban de lo más entretenido lanzándose comida, Sasuke tenia unos palillos en la mano, levantándolos de ves en cuando, agarrando un poco de comida que pasaba sobre su cabeza y llevándosela a la boca. TenTen, estaba en la mesa de la cocina, picando los alimentos con sus armas de forma compulsiva.

-necesito un silbato- susurro para si el ninja copia. De pronto, una idea le vino a la cabeza, hizo algunos sellos y el agua de la llave salio disparada a las caras de los jóvenes. Todos miraron con odio al ninja- si se comportan como animales, los tratare igual que animales.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Sasuke, limpiándose la cara con una servilleta.

-jeje, venía por mi desayuno- un plato de arroz casi se le estrella en la cara- no se preocupen, me lo hago yo mismo jeje- rió nervioso.

-no se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei, aquí esta su desayuno- dijo Sakura, saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos.

-arigato, Sakura- dijo feliz Kakashi al ver su suculento desayuno

-aquí esta el suyo, Gai-sensei- dijo Ino, también trayendo una bandeja.

-eres muy amable, pequeña florecita- dijo Gai con lagrimas en los ojos

-d-de nada- le respondió con una gota en la cabeza.

-emm… Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura un tanto nerviosa- queríamos pedirle permiso para salir a conocer la ciudad.

-por supuesto que pueden- dijo Kakashi- solo deben usar ropas normales, Bueno me voy a desayunar- desapareció en una bola de humo.

Las chicas agarraron cada una, una bandeja con su desayuno y se fueron a su habitación.

-¿van a salir?- preguntó Naruto, mirándolos a todos.

-yo voy a dar un paseo con Akamaru- dijo Kiba

-¡yo daré mil vueltas al rededor de la ciudad!- exclamó Lee

-esta ciudad es cien veces más grande que Konoha, Lee- dijo Neji.

-no importa, lo lograre aunque me cueste la vida- dijo con solemnidad.

-naruto¿quieres que salgamos a conocer la ciudad?- preguntó Sai con una sonrisa. Naruto le miró desconfiado, pero acepto.

-yo igual iré- aviso Sasuke.

-he, Shikamaru¿nosotros también?- pregunto Chouji

-esta bien, esto será problemático.

-°-

-¡wuau!, que grande es este lugar- exclamó Ino

Las 4 kunoichis iban entrando en un centro comercial, y como les había pedido su maestro, estaban vestidas como gente normal, pero eso no significaba que iban desarmadas. Sus bandanas estaban atadas a sus bolsos.

Felices, entraron a las tiendas d ropa, probándose todo lo que podían.

En otro lugar de la ciudad…

-bien, Akamaru, este es el parque que nos indico esa anciana- Kiba miraban sonriente el parque, observando a la gran cantidad de personas que paseaban sus mascotas- vamos, Akamaru- el perro ladro.

-Chouji, aléjate de la vitrina, la gente nos esta mirando- decía Shikamaru a su amigo, que babeaba frente a la vitrina de una pastelería.

-esto es vergonzoso- decía Neji, Shino le dio la razón con un "mhn".

-Chouji, no tenemos dinero para comprar comida- intento alejar de la vitrina a Chouji, pero fracaso- que problemático.

-¡oigan ustedes, vándalos!- los tres miraron al dueño salir por la puerta de la tienda, apuntándolos con un cucharón- será mejor que se vallan o llamare a la policía.

Los gritos del hombre atrajeron la atención de la gente que pasaba por la calle, formando un corro en torno a ellos.

-shikamaru- le llamó Shino- será mejor que saques a Chouji antes de cause problemas- Shikamaru suspiro derrotado.

-no se preocupé, señor- dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose al dueño de la pastelería- enseguida nos iremos.

-¡eso espero, quiero que quiten a ese gord..!- tanto el dueño como la gente de alrededor quedo sorprendida. Neji, había aparecido frente al viejo y le tapaba la boca con una mano.

-nunca, digas esa palabra frente a el- dijo con voz mortalmente seria. El viejo trago saliva- Shikamaru, apúrate.

La gente miraba atenta al joven, que se alejo uno pasos, he hizo formas raras con sus mano. Sorprendida, la multitud vio como la sombra se alargaba y se unía al del otro chico.

-por favor, Shikamau- dijo Chouji

-lo siento amigo, pero nos vamos- dijo bajando las manos, por consecuencia, las manos de Chouji también bajaron. Shikamaru comenzó a caminar tranquilamente al lado de Shino, Chouji les seguía con lagrimas en los ojos y Neji soltó la boca del comerciante, también caminando tras sus compañeros.

La gente les habría el pasó, mirándolos como si tuvieran dos cabezas. Cuando ya estuvieron alejados, el dueño se dejo caer, mirando con incredulidad a los 4 jóvenes.

-eran, ninjas- dijo en un susurro

-¡miren eso, y eso!- exclamaba feliz el rubio. Ambos morenos caminaban tras el, una sonriendo y el otro con el ceño fruncido. Los tres vestían casi igual, con blue jeans y camisas.

-usuratonkashi, no grites- dijo Sasuke, mandándole una fría mirada a unos tipos que les miraban.

-vamos, Sasuke-kun, no te enojes, disfruta el día- decía Sai, sonriendo.

-¡miren eso!- dijo el Uzumaki, apuntando a un parque de patinaje- ¡vamos a ver!

Los tres se acercaron al parque, miraban con curiosidad a los chicas y chicas, que bajaban en tablas con ruedas de rampas.

-¿Qué serán esas cosas?- preguntó Naruto, mirando esas extrañas tablas con ruedas.

-son patinetas- dijo Sai- ayer leí en un libro de que los adolescentes y niños las utilizaban para jugar.

-¿para jugar?- los tres miraban a los patinadores, Naruto quedaba con la boca abierta al ve algunas de las piruetas.- ¡eso es increíble!

-¡vamos, Nikasu, tu puedes!- los tres miraron en una de las rampas más grandes, una chica se estaba preparando para bajar, pero su cara denotaba de que no estaba muy convencida de hacerlo- ¡tu puedes, piérdele el miedo a esta rampa!

La chica miro a su amiga que estaba junto a ella, y le daba ánimos. Se ajusto el casco y puso la patineta en posición. Bajo a toda velocidad, lo hacia bastante bien, pero de lo que ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta, fue de que en el otro lado de la rampa, dos jóvenes también se estaban tirando.

A la primera vuelta lograron evitarse, pero al hacerlo, se desconcentraron. La patineta de la chica salió por los aires y ella, estaba en colisión inminente con el suelo. Los otros dos chicos, al llegar al final de la rampa, chocaron entre si, precipitándose al suelo de cabeza. Los tres esperaron el impacto con los ojos cerrados, y ella, con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero nunca llegaron a sentir el suelo.

La gente que estaba allí, abrió la boca impresionada y exclamaron con asombro. La chica abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, estaba en los brazos de un chico rubio, posados sobre la rama de un árbol. Miró a los otros patinadores, los dos chicos también estaban en brazos de otros chicos, sobre las ramas de un árbol.

-¡oye, bájame!- exclamó uno de los chicos, forcejeando en los brazos de Sasuke. Este alargo los brazos, el chico miró hacia abajo, estaban por lo menos a 4 metros de altura- mejor no me sueltes- dijo con voz temblorosa.

Los tres saltaron hacia el suelo, cayendo suavemente en el, dejando a los impactados chicos en el suelo.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó Naruto a la chica cuando la dejo en el suelo, ella cabeceo un poco ida.

-¡¡Nikasu!!- la amiga de la chica se acercó corriendo y la abrazo- ¿estas bien, no te pasó nada?- la chica solo negaba

-Kido, Namku¿están bien?- los amigos de los dos chicos se acercaron a verlos.

-¡eso que hicieron fue increíble!- exclamó una chica de la multitud

-¡si!- exclamaron

-gracias por salvar a Nikasu- dijo la chica, haciendo una reverencia a Naruto.

-em… de nada- dijo este un poco sonrojado.

-¡ustedes son ninjas¿verdad?- preguntó un chico

-¡si, yo los vi en la tele!- exclamó alguien

-¿quieres ser mi novio?- grito una chica desde el fondo

-jejej, bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Sai, haciendo una reverencia y sonriendo, algunas chicas gritaron.

-esto es ridículo- comento Sasuke.

-oigan, Sai, Sasuke, miren- dijo Naruto, colocándoos en medio de sus amigos. Los dos morenos miraron a su alrededor. Estaban rodeados, y todos les miraban con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿querrán algo?- preguntó Sai.

-no, pero larguémonos de aquí- dijo Sasuke, los tres saltaron hacia las ramas de los árboles. Gritos de emoción se escucharon. Los tres saltaban de árbol en árbol, alejándose del parque, detrás de ellos, no se dejaban de escuchar gritos.

-¡quiero ser como ellos!

-¡son mis ídolos!

-¡yo también quiero ser ninja!

-¡los queremos!

-valla panda de tontos- dijo Sasuke, mirando hacia atrás.

-yo creo que querían ser nuestros amigos- comentó Sai

-seguro, y yo no soy hombre- dijo Naruto

-no me extrañaría- dijo Sai, sonriéndole a un furioso Naruto.

-la blusa que te compraste TenTen, es hermosa- dijo Sakura

-arigato, me gustó mucho.

Las cuatro estaban sentadas en la heladería que había en el ultimo piso del centro comercial. Cada una tenía una copa de helado frente a ella, a su lado, algunas bolsas con compras.

-lo que a mi gusto, fue la falda que se compro Hinata- dijo Ino, mirando a su compañera sonrojarse un poco- con ella les mostraras a todos que tienes unas piernas de envidia.

-en realidad, yo pensaba usarla junto a unos pantalones- dijo Hinata, jugando con sus dedos. Sakura chasqueo la lengua.

-Hinata, deberías lucir tu cuerpo, yo soy franca al decir de que tu tienes mejor cuerpo que todas nosotras, tienes un cuerpo que parece frágil a la vista y eso hace que los hombres sientan ternura, créeme- dijo Sakura, mirándola seriamente.

-es verdad- la respaldo TenTen- y eso acompaña la carita de ángel que tienes

-y no olvidemos tu cabello- dijo Ino

Hinata parecía una esfera de navidad de la roja que estaba. Las tres kunoichis rieron por la cara de su amiga, pero sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por gritos de pánicos.

Las cuatro miraron como 6 hombres con pasamontañas y con armas de fuego, hacían acto de presencia en el patio de comida en el que estaban, los vendedores de las distintas tiendas se escondieron tras los mesones.

-¡que nadie se mueva!- grito uno de los ladrones- ¡cállense todos si no quieren que les reviente los sesos!

La gente tiritaba y sollozaba, las madres abrazaban a sus hijos, en un intento por protegerlos. El jefe de los ladrones hizo una seña con la cabeza, tres de los asaltantes se dirigieron a los puestos, dispuestos a abrir las cajas de dinero, otro vigilaba la salida, el jefe vigilaba a los rehenes y el ultimo iba de persona en persona arrebatándoles las joyas y el dinero.

-bien preciosa, dame tu collar- dijo el ladrón con una mirada lasciva hacia Sakura que ni se inmuto y siguió comiendo su helado. El ladrón pareció irritarse, así que alargo una mano para agarrar por su cuenta el collar, pero una mano se lo impidió-¡oye mocosa, suéltame!

El gritó alerto a los otros delincuentes, que apuntaron con sus armas a las chicas, la gente se lleno de asombro y pánico por la osadía.

-este collar es mío- dijo Sakura, con voz fría- nadie lo toca

El hombro logro soltarse del agarre de la pelirosa, la miró con fría y le apunto con la ametralladora que llevaba. Sakura sonrió con soberbia, una sonrisa aprendida de Sasuke y Sai. Alargó una mano hacia el arma, la tomo por la boca y le doblo el tubo hacia arriba. Basta decir de que el ladrón temblaba de miedo.

-Shisu¡aléjate!- le gritó el líder, este obedeció rápido. Les apunto con la ametralladora y disparo a diestra y siniestra. La gente grito y se tiró al suelo. El líder, dejo de disparar, sonriendo bajo el pasamontañas- ¿que?- exclamó.

La gente levanto la cabeza del suelo, para ver a las chicas sanas y salvas, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hinata estaba al frente, con las venas al lado de sus ojos hinchadas y las palmas de sus manos hacia el frente, las balas estaban a sus pies.

-eso fue muy descortés- dijo Ino levantándose- nunca se deba atacar a una mujer, a menos de que seas una rata asquerosa.

-y además desarmadas- dijo TenTen, levantándose y sacando un pergamino de su bolso- pero no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa. Todos tenían la vista puesta en ella, TenTen se mordió el dedo pulgar, dejando que la sangre cayese, abrió su pergamino y pasó el dedo por el. Hizo unos cuantos movimientos con el pergamino, luego lo cerro y lo guardo justo a tiempo para agarrar a dos guadañas que caía del cielo- por lo menos ahora yo no estoy desarmada.

En un rápido movimiento, TenTen desapareció de la vista de "casi todos". Cuando volvió a aparecer, un ruido metálico se dejo escuchar. El arma del líder había sido hecha pedazos, literalmente.

-¡buu!

-¡ha!- el ladrón que vigilaba la entrada, dejo caer su arma, y con el corazón en la mano miro a su espalda, donde una sonriente Ino le miraba- ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí si estabas allá?!

-jeje- río- eso no te importa, lo que si importa es que a menos de que te eches al piso estas muerto- dijo con voz de ultratumba. El ladrón rápidamente se hecho al suelo. Con una buena patada, quedo inconciente.

-¡apúrense, dispárenle!- ordenó el líder, pero antes de que sus cómplices lograran actuar, fueron noqueados por Sakura y TenTen.

-al parecer, quedaste solo- dijo Ino, arrojando el cuerpo de sus cómplices junto a los otros. El ladrón sudaba a mares sin saber que hacer.

-¡arriba las manos y suelta toda arma!- dijo un policía que había llegado a la escena del crimen (XD), rápidamente, inmovilizaron al criminal y a los cómplices- ¿Qué paso aquí?- preguntó al ver la ametralladora hecha picadillos en el suelo.

-¡fueron ellas!- dijo una señora, apuntando a las chicas- ¡ellas nos salvaron a todos!

-¡si, son de esas personas que vienen de otro continente!

-¡son ninjas!- grito una niña

Los policías, miraron a las cuatro chicas, incapaces de imaginar como esas, aparentemente inofensivas chicas, hubieran sido capaces de detener a una banda de criminales fuertemente armados y salir sin ningún rasguño.

-oigan chicas- susurró Ino- vamonos antes de que esto se ponga feo

Las tres asintieron tomaron sus bolsas y salieron rápidamente del lugar con destino a su casa.

-¡que lindo perrito!

-¡su pelaje es muy suave!

-¡es tan mono!

Kiba se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, junto a el se encontraba Akamaru, que en ves de estar en un parque, estaba en el paraíso de los perros. Chicas bien bonitas le acariciaban y le daban de comer galletas para perros, que por como se relamía, debían ser muy buenas, pero eso no era todo, si no también las perritas, mascotas de las chicas, que estaban alrededor de el mirándolo con admiración perruna.

Por supuesto, a el también le favorecía.

Miro hacia su derecha. Desde hace unos 15 minutos habían llegados unos sujetos que por su apariencia parecían peligrosos, además de los perros que llevaban, que eran corpulentos, tenían bozal y collares de picos. Tanto dueños como mascotas, tenían miradas sedientas de sangre.

Un chico, de quizás unos 14 o 15 años, paso cerca de ellos junto a su perro. Los perros le ladraron, el chico dio un respingo, mirandolos con miedo.

-oye, tu- dijo uno de los dueños- parece que no les agradas a nuestras mascotas

El chico temblaba de pies a cabeza, su perro, se escondía detrás de el también temblando.

-y-yo lo siento, m-me voy enseguida- tartamudeo el chico

- no lo creo- dijo otro, sacándole el bozal a uno de los perros y la correa. El perro ladro con ferocidad, la baba escurriéndole por la boca. Se lanzó hacia el chico, que estaba paralizado de miedo.

El perro abrió sus fauces, pero antes de que llegara donde el chico, algo le cerro la boca y lo lanzo hacia un árbol.

El parque quedo en silencio, todos prestaban atención a lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Asesino, infeliz?!- grito el dueño del perro sacando una corta pluma.

-eres un desgraciado- dijo Kiba con repugnancia, detrás de él, el chico lo miraba con gratitud- si usas a tu perro para atacar a gente que no ha hecho nada, deberías ser condenado por ello- Akamaru se acercó, colocándose al lado de su dueño y gruñendo.

-que cursilerías- se burlo uno

-que te parece nuestros perros contra tu perrito- dijo otro con sorna- esa cosa que tienes por perro es una vergüenza, en especial por la placa que tiene- terminó de decir esto, libero a su perro, los demás también soltaron a los suyos. Kiba espero pacientemente a que los animales se acercarán, miró a Akamaru y asintió. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, los perros estaban en el suelo noqueados- ¿pero que ..?

No pudo seguir hablando, Kiba lo tenía sujeto del cuello y lo miraba con furia a los ojos, los demás pandilleros se alejaron algunos pasos.

-nunca- dijo Kiba- insultes el símbolo de mi villa- lo soltó, rápidamente se llevó una mano a su cuello, masajeándole. Kiba le mostró su puño- a menos- abrió el puño, dejando ver que entre los dedos llevaba shurikens- de que quieras que esto se te clave en la cabeza.

Los pandilleros tragaron saliva con dificultad.

-se esta asiendo tarde- dijo, pasándose los brazos tras la nuca- venga Akamaru, vamonos.

Dejaron el parque, ante la mirada de los espectadores

-mira ahí viene de nuevo- comento una señora

En la lejanía se podía ver una figura que trotaba a un ritmo rápido y sin disminuirlo ni un segundo.

-esta viene siendo la vuelta numero 998- dijo un niño- esta desde la mañana, es increíble.

-que alguien llame a la prensa, esto es increíble- dijo un anciano, algunas señoras se internaron en la casa para llamar a la prensa- nunca había visto a alguien con tanta fuerza de voluntad

La gente te agrupaba fuera de las casas para verle pasar, una niña le ofreció una botella de agua, el la aceptó y se la tomo en un santiamén.

-¡yo quiero ser como él!- dijo un niño

-¡yo también!- dijo una niña

-ya llame a la prensa, deben de llegar en pocos minutos- dijo una señora saliendo de su casa.

-Valla día, estoy agotada

-yo también

-y nosotras.

Las 4 kunoichis caminaban dirección a la casa en donde vivían

-¡¡Sakura- chan!!

Las chicas se dieron vuelta, por una de las calles venían Naruto, Sai y Sasuke, y por la calle paralela a esta Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino y Neji.

-¡hola chicos!- exclamó TenTen- ¿Qué tal su paseo?

-bien, no pasó nada interesante- dijo Naruto

-tampoco el nuestro- dijo Neji- y ustedes¿Qué hicieron?

-fuimos de compras, tampoco fue una gran aventura- dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros.

Los 11 shinobis caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la casa, en el camino se toparon con Kiba y Akamaru, que al igual que ellos, había tenido un día sin emociones.

Entraron a la casa, se descalzaron en la entrada y fueron en busca de sus senseis.

-¿kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei?- preguntó Naruto

-aquí estoy- se dejo oír la voz de Kakashi

Todos fueron hacia la sala de la casa, allí estaba Kakashi, acostado en el suelo frente al televisor, tenía una mirada indescriptible.

-saben- dijo con voz desinteresada- me alegro de haberles dicho de que no llamaran la atención.

-¿a que te refieres, Kakashi-sansei?- preguntó Sakura

Kakashi, como respuesta, le subió el volumen al televisor. Todos se acomodaron, para verla.

-…_y eso es lo de menos, sobre lo que podemos hablar sobre los ninjas- _decía el periodista, mostrando imágenes-_ al parecer, algunos tienen un encanto por los dulces, como lo muestran estas imágenes- _se podía ver a Chouji, pegado a la vitrina, mostraron todo los que había ocurrido en la pastelería- _y no podemos dejar de destacar la necesidad que tienen por ayudar a los demás, hoy, a diferentes horas el día, los ninjas que desembarcaron ayer por la tarde, hicieron actos heroicos, desde estos tres chicos- _en la pantalla se podía ver a Sasuke, Sai y Naruto_- quienes salvaron a unos patinadores de un grave accidente, o como también a este joven y su mascota- _se vio a Kiba y a Akamaru_- quienes detuvieron a una banda criminal que aterrorizaban las calles junto a sus perros, pero el acto más sorprendente de todo fue lo que realizaron estas cuatro jóvenes, gracias a las cámaras de seguridad, les podremos mostrar lo que estas valientes jóvenes hicieron- _en la pantalla se podía ver a Ino, Sakura, Hinata y TenTen…

_-_han mostrado esto durante toda la tarde- dijo Kakashi, los jóvenes se miraron incómodos.

-ahora, en despacho especial desde el centro de la ciudad se encuentra nuestra periodista Tally Wong.

-aquí Tally Wong, estoy en vivo con un joven de gran fuerza de voluntad- decía la periodista, estaba sentada en la parte posterior de una camioneta- aquí me encuentro con el joven Lee, Shinobi de Konoha, Buenas tardes Lee-kun, díganos¿Cuántas vueltas lleva dando a la ciudad?

-llevó 999 ½ vueltas,

-por lo que nos hemos enterado, su meta es completar las mil vueltas ¿no es así?, le importaría decirnos el por que.

-por que esta es mi manera de ser un ninja- respondió Lee- no descansare ni me rendiré, seguiré esforzándome hasta el final de mis días, además,¡¡Estoy en la flor de mi juventud¡¡Allá voy Gai-sensei!!- Lee aumento la velocidad, desapareciendo en una bocanada de humo.

-y allí tenían a Lee-kun, en directo desde el centro de la ciudad- decía la periodista. La televisión se apago.

La sala quedo en un tenso silenció. Kakashi se levanto del suelo y sacudió sus pantalones.

-cuando llegue Lee, cenaremos-dijo Yéndose a su habitación- y por cierto- todos se tensaron- no vallan a la cocina, a menos de que quieran quedar shokeados de por vida

-¿Qué habra querido decir con eso?- pregunto Chouji

-no lo se- dijo Shikamaru

-oigan¿Dónde esta Naruto?- preguntó Kiba, un gran grito se escucho, proveniente de la cocina.

Corrieron hacia el grito, hallando a Naruto sentado en el suelo, apuntando hacia la puerta de la cocina, tenía un color azul enfermizo y un tic en el ojo. Uno a uno los ninjas, por el marco de la puerta, asomaban la cabeza encima del otro. La imagen que vieron los dejo shokeados, al igual que Naruto.

Allí, en medio de la cocina, estaba Gai-sensei, pero lo que les había impactado era de que llevaba un delantal rosa, además de una malla en el pelo y batía con un cucharón una mezcla de galletas, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡¡Con las flamas de mi juventud convertiré esta masa en deliciosas galletas que mis queridos alumnos comerán con felicidad!!

Era una imagen que nunca olvidarían.

* * *

Hola mundo¡¡¡¡, de verdad estoy my feliz, no espere tantos reviews en el primer caps, así que sigan mandando que me insitan a seguir escribiendo. 

The shade Ghost: gracias por interesate en mi finc, y despues de suir el caps me di cuenta de los errore, pero que se le va a hacer, nada es perfecto.

Gracias a todos por su reviews, y para **Kuroe Ryuuzaki**, me diste una gran idea para el finc, podrias decirme mas o menos como eres y en mas adelante apareceras, como un gracias por la idea jejje.

Bueno, disfruten y dejen reviews¡¡¡¡


	3. Conozcan a sus nuevos compañeros

**Declaimer:** nada de Naruto me pertenece...

**

* * *

**

**"Ninjas a la escuela"**

**By Askarsha**

**"Conozcan a sus nuevos compañeros"**

**

* * *

**

Era temprano en la mañana, pero en la casa de los ninjas ya había gran agitación , la razón, el primer día de clases.

-a ver- decía Kakashi con una tablita en su mano y un lápiz en la otra- Mochilas, listo- tacho un cuadrito, todas las mochilas estaban perfectamente ordenadas en una mesa- almuerzos, listo- frente a cada mochila había un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo- desayuno..- levanto la mirada, Gai estaba terminando de servir el desayuno- listo, parece que esta todo en orden- dijo feliz el ninja

-emm… Kakashi¿Dónde están?- preguntó Gai

Un ovillo de ramas paso por la sala.

-vaya, tendré que ir a despertarlos- dijo el ninja Copia, subiendo con desgana la escalera. La primera habitación a la que entre, fue a la de su grupo, en ella, estaban Sai y Sasuke, perfectamente arreglado con el uniforme de la escuela, pero Naruto, era otro cuento.

-Naruto, ya levántate- le dijo zarandeándolo, se dio cuenta de que el Uzumaki llevaba puesto el uniforme- ¿se durmió con el uniforme puesto?

-no, se lo hemos puesto nosotros- respondió Sai- como no despertaba decidimos ponérselo

-el desayuno ya esta servido, cuando despierten a Naruto bajan enseguida

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Shino y Kiba. La abrió sin preocuparse en llamar. Una gota apareció en su cabeza.

-¿Qué tratan de hacer?- preguntó. Shino se había puesto una bufanda azul para tapar su cara, además de sus inseparable gafa, y debajo de la camisa llevaba uno de sus innumerables chamarras con capucha. Pero lo que le extraño, fue la gran y deforme mochila que llevaba Kiba en la espalda, bueno, la que intentaba llevar- ¿Qué llevas adentro?- preguntó al ver que la mochila tenia cola y del cierre le salía una pata.- Kiba si quieres llevar a Akamaru, lo puedes llevar, pedí un permiso especial.

-¡¿En verdad?!- preguntó feliz Kiba, Kakashi asintió- ¡te sacare enseguida Akamaru!- un ladrido lastimero salió de la mochila.

Kakashi salió y se dirigió a la habitación de Neji y Lee.

-Lee, por milésima vez, NO

-no te preocupes, mi querido compañero, no pasara nada

-¡ughs!

Kakashi asomo la cabeza, una gota aun más grande que la anterior apareció. Lee se había tomado en serio lo de usar el uniforme encima de su traje, y el resultado estaba en frente.

-emm, Lee- le llamó Kakashi

-¡Kakashi-sensei¿verdad que me veo bien?- preguntó abriendo los brazos. Kakashi se mordió la lengua, y es que las calcetas naranjas de Lee, eran demasiado gruesas y se abultaban debajo del pantalones, además la camisa del colegio era blanca, y con el verde por debajo, daba una extraño color verde vomito.-¿verdad?- insistió con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-si, si, por supuesto, te ves genial- dijo nervioso, saliendo raudo de la habitación- ¡ufs!- suspiro con alivio, miro con desgana la puerta de enfrente, pero tenía que ir. Rogó a cualquiera de que Shikamaru y Chouji solo se hubieran quedado dormidos. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos recibiendo un leve pase, la abrió lentamente …

-¡arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo yyyy cambiamos!

- se puede saber … ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó con un goterazo en la cabeza, y es que lo que veía no se ve todos los días.

Chouji tenía puesto un buzo deportivo y estaba frente a la televisión haciendo ejercicios. En una esquina, estaba Shikamaru con unas porras y las movía con desgana.

-Chouji esta haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos- dijo Shikamaru, acercándose a la puerta- en 5 minutos va a terminar.

-que … bueno- dijo Kakashi, observando como Chouji sudaba la gota gorda, pero igualmente se movía con ganas- el desayuno ya esta servido baje pronto- cerro la puerta y se apoyo en la pared- ahora por ultimo las chicas.

-Se acercó con un poco de miedo y curiosidad a la puerta, llamó tres veces con los nudillos a la puerta. Dentro de la habitación se escucho un gran estruendo, de gente corriendo, cosas cayendo y algún que otro forcejeo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaron a través de la puerta, la voz era de Ino

-soy yo, Kakashi- respondió el ninja

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- se le unió otra voz, era la de Sakura- ¿necesita algo?

-pues, venia a avisarles de que el desayuno ya esta servido- basta decir de que se sentía entupido contestarle a una puerta. Escucho puertas abrirse a sus espaldas, de seguro los chicos ya iban a bajar.- si no bajan ahora no alcanzaran a desayunar.

-es que tenemos un problema- dijo Ino.

-si son problemas de mujeres, siento decirles de que yo no me encargo de eso- dijo Kakashi, rogando de que no se tratara de eso, por que como primero al mando, tendría que ayudarlas si o si.

-¡no es nada de eso!- grito Ino, enfadada- tenemos un problema con Hinata … y su ropa

Kakashi alzo una ceja. ¿La ropa de Hinata?. Detrás suyo, los chicos estaban escuchando atentamente la conversación de su sensei con la puerta de las chicas.

-¿y de que se trataría?- preguntó un tanto nervioso. La puerta se abrió lo suficiente para dejar asomar la cabeza de Sakura, esta frunció el ceño al ver a todos los chicos afuera en el pasillo, agarro de la chamarra a su sensei y lo hizo entrar a la habitación. La puerta se cerro de un portazo.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, en un segundo todos tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta intentando escuchar algo de la conversación.

-… te lo volveré a decir- era la voz de Kakashi- no queda mal, y no te dejare que te pongas tus pantalones, si quieres ponte unas calzas pequeñas, pero no pantalones

-p-pero ..- se escuchaba la frágil voz de Hinata.

-he dicho, caso cerrado- pasos se acercaban a la puerta, como pudieron se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron- ¿he?, ustedes ya deberían estar desayunando.

-es que estamos esperando a las chicas- dijo Naruto

-pues ella saldrán enseguida- detrás de Kakashi, la puerta se abrió, saliendo de ella Ino y Sakura con sus uniformes ya puestos, una falda azul y una blusa blanca además de la corbata

Después salió TenTen, arrastrando el brazo de Hinata, que no quería salir de la habitación, pero de un buen tirón logro sacarla del marco de la puerta. La quijada de los chicos se desencajo por completo, y es que ninguno en su vida había visto a la Hyuuga con falda, mostrando sus largas y finas piernas. A Akamaru se le escurría la baba.

-ves, te dije que no se veía mal- dijo Kakashi sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Hinata- em... bien vamos a desayunas que Gai nos esta esperando.

Bajaron todos a la cocina, los platos estaban servidos, pero ni rastro de Gai. Neji carraspeó un par de veces para llamar la atención y apunto a una de las esquinas de la sala. Allí estaba Gai, agachado y haciendo círculos en el suelo con unos de sus dedos, murmurando:

-soy un fracaso, mi comida no es apta para mis queridos discípulos, soy un fracaso, mi comida no es apta para mis queridos discípulos ...

-creo que nos demoramos mucho- dijo Kakashi mirando con lastima a su compañero- bueno chicos y chicas, a desayunar que debemos estar a las 8 en el colegio y ...

-espera un momento- le interrumpió Sakura- haz dicho que a las 8 ¿no?

-si eso he dicho- respondió confundido

-pues si no te haz dado cuenta- dijo Kiba con una venita- ¡solo falta 5 minutos para las 8¿cómo quieres que lleguemos a tiempo?- pregunto molesto, los demás le miraban con ganas de matarle.

-no se preocupen lo tengo todo fríamente calculado- respondió seguro. Los ninjas solo se sentaron a devorar su desayuno, ignorando por completo a Gai, a excepción claro, de Lee, que lo intentaba reanimar diciendo cosas como, "su comida hace que florezca mi espíritu de la juventud", y una sarta de cosas más que solo las entendían el y Gai.

Kakashi aprovecho que los shinobis comían para decir unas cuantas cosas.

-bien chicos, su misión tendrá una duración que es de 5 meses, mas o menos nos iremos después de que termine el año escolar¿si TenTen?- preguntó a la chica que alzaba su brazo.

-usted a dicho 5 meses, por lo que he leído, el año escolar fluctúa entre los 9 a 10 meses.

-eso es correcto, así que ustedes comenzaran a mitad del año- respondió Kakashi- los colaran en salones diferentes para tener mas amplitud en el reconocimiento y quisiera de que estuviéramos comunicados siempre.

-¿como?- preguntó Shikamaru- no tenemos, ni podemos usar águilas- A Kakashi le resbalo una gota, no había planeado eso.

-podríamos usar celulares- propuso Sai, comiendo un tazón de avena- tengo una caja de celulares nuevos en el garaje, nunca los use- dijo con indiferencia. Todos le miraban

-¿tenemos garaje?- preguntó Kiba

-¿que es un celular?- preguntó Naruto

-bien hecho Sai- exclamo feliz Kakashi- tráelos, los repartiremos y nos vamos- Sai se levanto tranquilo y fue en busca de los celulares

-°-

-¡por fin llegan!, pensamos que les había ocurrido algo en el trayecto- dijo una señora de unos 50 años de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados, su cara era amble e inspiraba confianza.

-lo sentimos mucho-se disculpó Kakashi, tras el, estaban los 13 shinobis- chicos, les presento a Megumi-san, ella es la directora de la escuela- los shinobis hicieron una inclinación de cabeza.

-pero que niños tan respetuosos, creo que no tendremos ningún problemas con ellos- dijo feliz, apretó un botón de su escritorio y unos segundos después apareció una joven de 30 años con cara amable y un viejo bastante huraño- chicos, ellos son Nirasu y Gokeju, la orientadora y el subdirector, ellos los llevaran a sus salones- con una inclinación hacia la directora, salieron tras los dos adultos.

-mucho gusto chicos- les saludo Nirasu cuando salieron de la oficina- la idea era que cuando llegaran les diéramos una visita por el colegio, pero se hace tarde y sus nuevos compañeros de seguro después les mostraran el establecimiento- les sonrió con confianza, saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo leyó- Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Hatake Sai serán enviados al décimo grado A, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino estarán en el décimo grado B¿he?,¿alguna pregunta?

-si¿Akamaru puede entrar al salón?- pregunto Kiba señalando a Akamaru. Gokeju frunció el ceño ofendido.

-si, si puede, recibimos la nota con el permiso- dijo sonriéndole a Kiba y a Akamaru- Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji estarán en el décimo grado C, por favor los que he nombrado síganme- se dio media vuelta, los 10 shinobis le siguieron.

-bien, bien- dijo un poco molesto Gokeju, sacando un papel del bolsillo- veamos, Rock Lee estará en el onceavo grado A, TenTen en el 5 onceavo grado B y Hyuuga Neji en el onceavo grado C, síganme y los dejare en sus salones.

Tock Tock

-disculpe la intromisión, Kakesu-san

-no es ningún problema, Nirasu-san¿qué se le ofrece?- preguntó el maestro dejando el libro sobre el escritorio.

-he venido a dejar a los nuevos estudiantes- dijo sonriendo. La clase exploto en murmullos, se miraban entre ellos impacientes. El profesor los hizo callar- por favor pasen

La clase entera presto atención a los cuatro nuevos alumnos, que entraron con tranquilidad al salón, sin dirigir miradas a nadie en especial.

-bueno profesor, son todos suyos, con permiso me retiro- dijo Nirasu, cerrando la puerta.

-bueno, harían el favor de presentarse a la clase- pidió Kakesu, leyendo la hoja que le había entregado Nirasu- empecemos por la dama

-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- se presento haciendo una leve inclinación

-creo que me llamó Hatake Sai-se "presento" Sai, sonriendo como costumbre. A la clase le resbalo una gotita

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo cortante. Algunas chicas le miraron sonrojadas

-mi nombre Uzumaki Naruto¡y seré el próximo Hokage!- exclamó con euforia. La clase se le quedo mirando, sin entender nada.

-usuratonkashi, ellos no saben lo que es ser Hokage- dijo Sasuke molesto

-cierra la boca teme- le espeto Naruto molesto. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, un rayo de electricidad se formo entre los dos.

-ejem, ejem- carraspeo el profesor, tratando de llamar su atención- señorita Haruno, por favor siéntese al lado de la ventana juntó a al señor Uchiha, Uzumaki siéntese con Hatake detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro se sentaron en sus asiento, que eran para dos personas, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros de clases, que los miraban curiosos.

Tock Tock

-disculpe Misuki-san- dijo Nirasu, asomándose por la puerta

-dígame Nirasu-san- dijo la profesora, acercándose a ella

-le he traído a tres nuevos estudiantes- dijo entregándole un hoja. La clase miraba curiosa a la mujer, esperando ver a sus nuevos compañeros- por favor pasen

La clase miró atenta a sus compañeros que iban entrando. El primero en entrar fue un chico con gagas oscuras, tenía una bufanda alrededor de su cara y bajo su camisa de colegio llevaba al parecer una chomba, ya que tenia puesto el gorro. La segunda en entrar fue una chica bien bonita, con su largo cabello hasta la cintura y tapándole un poco su cara, ya que estaba mirando hacia abajo. Y el ultimo en entrar fue un chico con extrañas marcas rojas en su cara y seguido de un gran perro.

-bueno, los dejo a su cargo, Misuki-san- se despidió Nirasu

-bueno chicos¿por qué no se presentan?- pidió la profesora, dándole la palabra a Shino.

-mi nombre es Aburame Shino- dijo cortante, a algunos se le erizo el cabello.

-m-mi nombr-re es Hyuuga Hinata- dijo en voz baja, alzando su mirada para ver a su profesora. Algunos respingaron al verles los ojos, blancos, como si estuvieran vacíos.

-mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba y el es Akamaru- dijo con energía y sin ningún pudor, presentándose a el y a Akamaru. Un alumno levanto la mano.

-¿si, Hijoku?- preguntó la maestra

-¿por qué el puede traer a su perro y nosotros no?- preguntó con molestia

-por que yo tengo permiso y ustedes no- dijo Kiba, mirando con molestia a Hijoku. Este le miro de vuelta.

-bueno, por favor siéntense- dijo apuntando a tres puestos vacíos al final de las filas. Kiba se sentó al lado de la ventana, Akamaru se hecho a su lado, salto un bostezo y se dispuso a dormir- bueno chicos, sigamos con la clase.

Tock Tock

-discúlpeme, Kamono-san, le traigo a tres nuevos alumnos

-¿enserio?- preguntó, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta a ver a sus alumnos, recibió la hoja de Nirasu, la leyó rápidamente- clase, por favor reciban a los tres nuevos estudiantes, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji- dijo haciéndolos pasar

-yo me retiro- dijo Nirasu, cerrando la puerta.

-bien chicos¿algo que preguntar a sus nuevos compañeros?- pregunto feliz. Los tres shinobis se pusieron algo nerviosos.

-¿de que escuela vienen?- pregunto una chica

-de ninguna- respondió Ino. Kakashi les había dicho de que no era necesario decir de que no eran ninjas, es más, dijo que eso serviría un poco para su investigación.

-¿cómo que de ninguna?- preguntó de nuevo la chica- ¿tenían profesores privados?

-no- dijo Ino. La clase los miraba atentos

-no entiendo- murmuro una chica

-yo ya se- dijo una chico, sentado en forma chula- de seguro los echaron de su antigua escuela y no nos quieren decir- dijo con Sorna, el profesor solo miraba, esperando alguna reacción- vamos, díganlo. No nos reiremos.

-de eso estoy segura- dijo una voz en su oído. El chico dio un bote, mirando a Ino sorprendido. Toda la clase la miraban impresionados, nadie se había dado cuenta de cuando se movió.

-que problemático- dijo Shikamaru. Chouji solo miraba a Ino- ¿nos podemos sentar?- pregunto mirando al profesor

-de seguro que pueden- dijo apuntando a los asientos vacíos. Los tres tomaron asiento y el profesor continuo su clase.

-°-

-este es el pasillo de sus salones- dijo entregándole una hoja a cada uno- toquen la puerta y entréguenle esto al profesor, luego preséntense y siéntense- dijo yéndose, dejándolos a los tres solos en el pasillo.

-bueno chicos, nos vemos mas adelante- dijo TenTen dirigiéndose a su salón. Neji hizo lo mismo, en cambio, Lee, dijo con fuerza:

-¡que su flama de la juventud no se opaque!- alzo un dedo y sus dientes destellaron. TenTen y Neji se sonrojaron de vergüenza ajena.

Se acercó feliz a su salón, toco la puerta y espera un poco. La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un señor avanzado en edad, usaba unos pequeños antejos que se le resbalaban por la nariz.

-¿si, quien es?- preguntó mirando a ambos lados, pasando olímpicamente de Lee.

-discúlpeme señor, Gokeju-san me ha dicho que le entregue esto, soy el nuevo estudiante- dijo con los brazos al costado, bastante tieso, y hablando con voz firme. El anciano tomo la hoja, achinando sus ojos intentando leer lo que decía el papel.

-¡oh!- exclamó- shi, shi, shi- decía mientras asentía. Abrió más la puerta, dejándole el pasó a Lee para que entera.

Con pasó firme, ingreso al salón y se quedo estático frente a la clase, esperando recibir alguna orden del viejito. Los jóvenes le miraban con curiosidad, en especial por su apariencia.

-escúchenme jóvenes- llamó la atención el anciano- hoy a llegado un nuevo alumno al curso, por favor joven preséntese.

-¡mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rock Lee!- dijo con un tono de voz más alto que el necesario.

-¿qué se dice clase?- preguntó el anciano

-bienvenido, Rock Lee- dijeron todos a coros, con voces carentes de emoción.

-muy bien, muy bien- dijo el anciano acercándose a Lee- Lee, siéntese detrás de Juugy- con el dedo temblando, le apunto un silla, a mitad del salón.

Lee, de dos zancadas ya estaba en su sitio. Se sentó feliz. Unas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sus labios temblaban al igual que su puño que estaba a la altura de su pecho. No soporto más.

-¡HARE LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA GAI-SENSEI!- gritó a todo pulmón, llorando a mares. Sus compañeros de clases se asustaron por el grito, algunos se llegaron a subir sobre las mesas. El profesor le miró.

-¿me podría repetir lo que dijo jovencito?, estaba distraído y no lo escuche- dijo con voz temblorosa. La clase entera se callo de espaldas.

Lee miró a sus nuevos compañeros, todos tirados en el suelo. Se arreglo la corbata y murmuro por lo bajo:

-pero que raros son

-°-

-¿te pasa algo Gai?- preguntó Kakashi alzando la vista de su libro.

Gai estaba mirando por la ventana, aun llevaba el delantal rosa, y entre sus mano tenía un plato que estaba lavando con anterioridad. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla

-se que lo aras bien- murmuro mirando el sol- mi querido alumno Lee

Kakashi, sentado en una silla, le miró negando con la cabeza.

-creo que debo ayudarle a conseguir una chica- dijo volviendo su atención a su lectura- o por lo menos conseguirle un perro

-°-

-respira, tranquilízate y actúa natural- murmuraba por lo bajo, moviendo en circulos su cuello, haciendo sonar los huesos. Respiro hondo y toco a la puerta, solo tardo un par de segundos para que una cabeza se asomara.

-¿qué desea señorita?- TenTen le alargo la hoja, el señor la leyó con su rictus serio en el rostro- pase por favor.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando un hueco para que TenTen pasara. Entro al salón, unas cosquillas en la nuca le dio un mal presentimiento.

-alumnos, reciban a su nueva compañera, TenTen- el profesor se coloco a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro- siéntese junto a Hikaru, adelante no sea tímida- le animo el profesor con un leve sonrisa.

TenTen le miró de reojo. Observo sus nuevos compañeros y se dio cuenta de una rara distribución. Todos los hombres estaban sentados al principio de la sala, en cambió las mujeres estaban sentadas al final de las filas.

Con paso firme, se encamino a su puesto, casi al final de la final, detrás de ella escuchaba un ruidito bastante extraño. Cuando llegó a su asiento, su compañera de banco le miró con una sonrisa, mezclando la ternura y la pena. Cuando miró de nuevo al frente, se dio cuenta de que todos los lápices de los hombres estaban en el suelo, y ellos agachados recogiéndolos, lo curioso era que la mayoría tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y algunos incluso con pequeños hilitos de sangre. El profesor miraba con reprobación y vergüenza a sus alumnos.

A TenTen le basto sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de lo que paso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, empuñando sus manos, y su cara adquiriendo un peligroso tono rojo. El profesor carraspeo, e iba a pedirle disculpa por el comportamiento de sus alumnos, cuando ocurrió el Apocalipsis...

-¡¡MALDITOS PENDEJOS PERVERTIDOS, LES QUITARE LOS OJOS!!

Al profesor le resbalo una gotita por la sien, y las alumnas miraban con diversión y aprobación el comportamiento de TenTen, ésta estaba mas preocupada de intentar agarrar a algunos de los muchos compañeros, que corrían de allá para acá, intentando alejarse de las guadañas que sacó de quien sabe donde TenTen.

-bien- murmuro el profesor, mirando el desorden- no puedo decir que no lo merecen- uno de sus alumnos pasó volando por su lado, estrellándose en el pizarron, en medio de la sala, parada sobre una mesa, estaba TenTen respirando agitadamente, los chicos estaban esparcidos por el suelo con varios moretones en el cuerpo.

-°-

Tock Tock

Nada...

Tock Tock

Nada...

Tock Tock

Nuevamente, nada

En su impasible rostro estaba apareciendo un peligrosa vena. Cerro los ojos, contó hasta tres y se disponía a tocar de nueva cuando esta se abrió.

La primera impresión que tuvo Neji de su profesora, es que se parecía increíblemente a un insecto gigante.

La mujer, si es que llegaba a ser eso, vestía un vestido multicolor, además de unas botas de pelo largo, sus hombros estaban cubiertos por varios chales de múltiples colores y su cuello adornado de collares de perla falsa, también de varios colores, el cabello era de un color arena, esponjoso y enmarañado. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran anteojos, que al parecer querían imitar a una mariposa, por su estrambótica forma.

-¿dime querido?- dijo la mujer, con una profunda y un poco chillona. Neji le alargo el papel. La mujer se ajusto sus gafas y leyó en silencio el papel, alzo la mirada, soltó un suspiro y se guardo la hoja entre sus múltiples chales- ¡¡¡Bienvenido querido!!!- soltó la mujer de pronto, dándole un susto a Neji, que quedó atrapado entre los brazos de la mujer- pasa, por favor pasa- dijo la mujer arrastrándolo dentro del salón.

Apenas puso un pie dentro del salón, le llegó un intenso olor a incienso y un humo que le nublo la vista por un segundo. La profesora lo llevó hasta el centro del salón

Neji alzo una ceja ante sus compañeros, al parecer, a la mayoría se le hacía insoportable el olor a incienso que usaban mascarillas en sus rostros, otros ganchos de ropas e incluso había uno que tenía puesto un casco.

-queridos alumnos- dijo la mujer en tono teatral- les presento a su nuevo compañero Hyuuga Neji, por favor salúdenlo- dijo con un gran sonrisa en el rostro. Los chicos bufaron, se levantaron del asiento e hicieron un extraño movimiento con su brazo, después de eso se sentaron- muy bien, querido Neji, siéntate junto a Jenny.- dijo la extraña mujer moviendo los brazos exageradamente para indicarle su asiento.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió a su puesto y se sentó, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros y los murmullos.

-yo lo vi en las noticias- susurro un chico sentado algunos puestos atrás

-si yo también lo vi, dicen que es sumamente rápido- susurro otro

-¿de verdad será un ninja?- pregunto una chica

-si, mira las vendas que lleva en la cabeza- dijo otra

-de seguro fueron heridas de alguna batalla

-¡¡me encantaría ser un ninja!!

Neji suspiro enfadado, los inbeciles de sus compañeros creían que él no los escuchaba. De verdad, estúpidos. Miro de reojo a su compañera de banco, una chica de pelo castaño, ojos igual de castaños y tez blanca, una chica de lo mas común. El problema era de que ella lo miraba de reojo a cada rato, además estaba tensa. "_que chica mas rara_" pensó Neji. Decidió mirarla cuando ella lo hacia para ver su reacción, que no fue para nada común, al verse descubierta le miro feo como si la hubiera estado mirando, y giro la cara indignada.

Volvió a suspirar, pero que mala suerte había tenido. Una profesora chiflada, compañeros chismosos y para rematar, su compañera de banca era un de las chicas mas raras que le había tocado conocer. Kakashi se las iba a pagar, él tenia toda la culpa.

Y al parecer, no era el único que pensaba en eso. TenTen estaba furiosa por sus nuevos compañeros pervertidos. Lee encontraba de verdad extraños a sus compañeros, pues cada vez que él hablaba, saltaban de sus asientos como si le hubieran puesto electricidad. A kiba le desagradaba por completo Hijoku, y quedaba mas que claro con sus miradas, Hinata estaba incomoda ya que no paraban de mirarles sus piernas y Shino... bueno, Shino es Shino. Ino estaba de lo mas molesta con el inbecil chulesco de la clase, Chouji y su estomago estaban de lo mas descontentos, ya que no dejaban comer en clases, y Shikamaru opinaba (quejaba) de que todo esto era muy problemático. Sakura se sentía como bicho raro, por que cada vez que respondía una pregunta, se le quedaban mirando como si fuera de otro planeta. Naruto, en definitiva, estaba de lo mas indignado, por que Sasuke lo había amordazado a la silla, por que según él, era muy hiperactivo y muy chillón. Sasuke estaba que mataba a alguien, por que además de que tenía que aguantar a Naruto, el cual había amordazado, tenía que aguantar a las chiquillas de su clase que le miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne, era como volver a tener 12, pensó frustrado. Y por ultimo Sai, bueno, Sai estaba feliz de la vida sonriéndole a medio mundo e intentando calmar (se queda en intentar, por que empeora la cosa) a un Naruto amordazado.

Pobre Kakashi, iba a tener que soportar la furia de 11 adolescentes furioso, a un antisocial, a uno que es mas feliz que Bob esponja y a un hombre con problemas de identidad. Esta, iba a ser la mision mas difícil de su corta y pervertida vida.

* * *

Hola disculpen la demora¡¡¡

Se que quizas ya allan escuchado la escusa de que estaba muy ocupada y bla bla bla... Pero mi demora fue causa por una operacion "menor" que debía hacerme, que al final se complico a si que me dieron mil pastillas pa tomar que me dejaban media atonta, pero ahora me encuentro mejor y lista para escribir.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad no pense tener tantos con solo 2 caps, asi que sigan dejando por que me dan animos y fuerzas para escribir. Gracias a todos¡¡¡

Besos

BeyBey


	4. Que comience la misión

Declaimer: nada de Naruto me pertenece...

* * *

**Ninjas a la escuela**

**by Askarsha**

**"¡Que comience la misión!"**

* * *

-no sean tan exigentes, con el tiempo se acostumbraran

Los 13 shinobis, estaban almorzando en el jardín del colegio, debajo de un gran árbol. Estaban sentados en circulo y en medio, se hallaba uno de los celulares que Sai les había entregado en la mañana, estaba en alta voz, así que todos podían conversar (léase reclamar) con Kakashi.

-¿exigentes¡no estamos siendo exigentes!- dijo exasperada TenTen- unos chiquillos con las hormonas alteradas se tiraron a suelo para ver mis calzones¿sabes lo que es eso?- pregunto, se escucho una risita un tanto morbosa del otro lado de la línea

-parece que si sabe- susurro Ino, TenTen cruzo los brazos furiosa- pero no de la perspectiva de TenTen.

-yo tengo una pregunta- dijo Naruto inclinándose un poco hacia el celular- ¿por qué a Sai le llamaron Hatake?

-fácil- dijo Kakashi- por obligación todos los alumnos deben estar registrados con un nombre y un apellido, y como Sai no tiene le puse el mío

-si, pero ¿entonces por que no a TenTen?- Sakura

-¡ha! Es simple, es por que TenTen...

-¡si¡mi lasaña esta terminada!- se escucho el grito Gai, interrumpiendo a Kakashi- ¡ahí que comerla antes de que se enfrié!

-uh, buenos chicos hablamos después, buen provecho- dijo ninja copia y colgó

-maldito pervertido- susurro TenTen mirando con ira el celular.

-vamos cálmate- le aconsejo Chouji, comiendo su almuerzo

-bueno, por suerte tenemos celulares para llamarlo cuando queramos- dijo Sakura guardando su celular

-si es cierto- dijo Kiba, acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru- nos servirán bastante para esta misión.

-si tienes razón-dijo Naruto- oye Sai ¿de donde los sacaste?

Todos se giraron hacia Sai esperando un repuesto, pero al parecer, este no había escuchado, ya que saludaba con la mano a unas chicas del otro extremo del patio, que también le saludan y reían como tontas.

-serás tonto- murmuro Ino enojada, dándole un zape a Sai. Shikamaru rodó los ojos y murmuro un "que problemático".

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Naruto, mirando hacia una de las esquinas del edificio.

De uno de los costados del edificio, sobresalían, lo que al parecer eran...

-no sabía que los edificios tuvieran pechos- dijo Sai mirando con curiosidad a los atributos de la pared.

Una cabeza castaña se asomo por la pared, de seguro la dueña de los cojines (XD), al verse descubierta, inflo sus mejillas indignada y alzo su nariz al cielo. Con paso firme y airado paso frente a los shinobis sin mirarles, cuando hubo pasados unos metros después de ellos, se hecho a correr. A los shinobis les apareció una gotita en la cabeza, incluido Akamaru, descarten a Sai por el estaba anotando algo en un cuaderno rosa.

-¿y a ella que le pico?- preguntó Kiba, de verdad la gente de aquí si que era rara

-se llama Jenny- dijo Neji- y por desgracia es mi compañera de banco

-¡dale¿y por que salió arrancando?- preguntó Naruto

-no tengo idea- respondió el Hyuuga.

-con permiso- dijo Hinata levantándose.

-¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Sakura

-al servicio, en seguida vuelo- dijo dirigiéndose al edificio.

Subió al segundo piso, donde sabía que estaba el baño de chicas, también había una en el primero pero no sabía donde quedaba. Después de evacuar (XD) y lavarse las manos, salió de los servicios dispuesta a terminar de almorzar, pero el pasillo estaba bloqueado por sus compañeros de curso.

-Hinata-chan¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó uno acercándose con una sonrisa a ella.

-he yo ...- titubeó. Dos chicos mas se acercaron.

-¿quieres que te enseñemos la escuela?- pregunto uno

-yo...

-con nosotros estarás seguras, nada malo te sucederá- aseguro otro. Se mandaban miradas un tanto raras, que hacían sentir a Hinata excesivamente incomoda. Pero antes de que lograra contestar, una seca y sarcástica risa hizo que todos se volvieran hacia la esquina del pasillo.

-¿segura con ustedes?, es como dejar al gato cuidando la carnicería- dijo una chica. Estaba apoyada en la pared con una pierna flexionada en ella y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

A Hinata se le hacia conocida, un flechazo de luz le alumbro la mente. Era una de sus compañeras, aunque era la primera vez que la veía hablar, durante toda la mañana estuvo sentada al final del salón sin hablar con nadie.

-y tu sabes mucho de gatos ¿no?- le espeto una de los chicos, mirándola con furia.

La chica se despego de la pared, mantenía su mirada esmeralda felina sobre el chico que le hablo. Sus ojos, increíblemente parecidos a los de un gato, eran fríos, pero había algo ocultos en ellos, Hinata lo podía ver, ser ninja por tantos años te daba la experiencia para poder descifrar el rostro del enemigo, y así, poder adelantarse a su próximo ataque.

La chica se comenzó a acercar con pasos felinos, haciendo honor a sus ojos, su ropa, la cual consistía en el uniforme y cadenas que se enrollaban en su muñecas y su cuellos, apenas se movía con su andar. Detuvo su paso frente al chico, y antes de que cualquier de los allí presentes reaccionara (a excepción de Hinata que estaba curiosa por la reacción) el joven quedo boca arriba en el suelo, gracias a un buen puñetazo en la nariz, la cual se estaba colocando de un alarmante color púrpura, y se podía apreciar el relieve del anillo que llevaba la chica, con forma de enredadera y luna con un pequeño rubí en el centro.

-váyanse de aquí asquerosos pervertidos- les espeto la chica, mirándolos amenazadoramente. Sin que tuviera la necesidad de repetir, todos salieron pitando del corredor. Cuando se dejaron de escuchar sus pasos, se dio vuela hacia Hinata, mirándola con la misma expresión- no te conviene acercarte a ellos- le dijo en tono desinteresado- lo único que les interesa es tener un buen par de piernas a su disposición- le miró por unos segundos antes de preguntar- ¿eres la nueva, no?

-si, Hyuuga Hinata- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia, la chica ni se inmuto

-Himura Akemi- dijo dándose la vuelta, desapareciendo por el final del pasillo.

°-°

-oye, TenTen- dijo Naruto, terminando su ramen- quisiera hacerte un pregunta.

-dispara- dijo comiendo su sushi.

-si para registrarse aquí uno debe tener apellido¿por qué a ti no te pusieron uno como a Sai?

-simple- dijo dejando su lonchera en el suelo, todos la miraban esperando una respuesta, aunque algunos no lo admitieran, también se preguntaban lo mismo y tenían mucha, pero mucha curiosidad- es por que yo ya tengo apellido.

-¿enserió?- preguntó escéptico Chouji- ¿cuál es?

TenTen chasqueo lo lengua. Frunció el ceño mirándolos a cada uno.

-ustedes ocupan diariamente mi apellido- dijo para sorpresa de todos. Después de algunos segundos de meditación, para lograr adivinar el apellido, Lee hablo.

-eso quiere decir que tu apellido es...-dejo un momento de tensión. A Neji le apareció una vena en la frente por el drama que daba Lee a lo tan simple- tu apellido es entonces... TenTen- finalizo. Todos lo miraron boquiabierto, TenTen sonrío.

-bien Lee- dijo TenTen sonriendo- adivinaste

-¿entonces cual es nombre?- preguntó Sakura un poco perdida, al igual que todos.

-pues TenTen- dijo la chica, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-déjame procesar- dijo Kiba- tu nombre es TenTen, y tu apellido es TenTen, por lo que tu nombre completo es TenTen TenTen

-exacto- dijo la chica, sonriendo como un sol.

-suena como un tren- comento Naruto- o como una marca de leche.

-pues por eso se abrevia- explicó- se reduce mi nombre a Ten y mi apellido a Ten, y asi se concluye a TenTen. Es como un 2x1- finalizo

Una sonora carcajada se escucho, todos voltearon a ver a Sai, que estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¿y tu por que te ríes?- preguntó extrañada Ino. Inmediatamente, como si hubieran apretado un botón, la risa cesó y Sai les miro con cara de desentendido.

-creí que era un chiste- dijo con inocencia- y en el libro que leí decía que cuando alguien cuenta un chiste, uno debe reírse para mostrarles tu agrado.

-¿cómo se llamaba el libro?- preguntó Naruto

-se titulaba, "aprende a integrarte a la sociedad moderna y juvenil mediante el lenguaje secreto de risa"- dijo de carrerilla. Todos lo miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Shikamaru se levanto de césped, se sacudió los pantalones y miro a sus compañeros, con una mirada que dejaba claro que estaba cansado con el simple hecho de estar despierto.

-bien., aunque creo que esto es muy problemático, y es aun mas problemático decirles que todo esto es problemático...

-al grano- soltó Kiba, Shikamau ni se inmuto

-pues ya que todos han terminado de almorzar- en eso le lanzo una mirada a Chouji que lamía su plato – deberíamos poner en marcha nuestra investigación.

-tiene razón- dijo Naruto levantándose- debemos comenzar ya nuestra misión¡a trabajar!- dijo levantando el puño, Shikamaru gruño ante el verbo "trabajo".

°-°

Todo era tan ... "problemático", no entendía como no se negó cuando le dijeron sobre esta misión, fácilmente pudo haber alzado la mano y decir "la misión es muy problemática para mi", pero no, justamente en ese momento le pareció demasiado problemático y ahora estaba buscando un punto de investigación para su problemático informe de su problemática misión.

En resumen, todo era problemático.

Se apoyo en el tronco de un árbol, de los muchos que había en el pequeño bosque que tenia la escuela. De su bolsillo sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, llevó uno a su boca y lo encendió. Soltó el humo lentamente, casi podía ver a Asuma sensei en los movimientos del humo.

-¿sabías que dentro de la escuela no se permite fumar?- dijo una voz.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, para observar a tres chicos, uno de ellos estaba en su curso. Todos vestían pantalones un poco mas grandes de lo usual y en sus caras se denotaba indiferencia y aburrimiento.

"Perfecto", solo pudo pensar.

-¿y supongo que vinieron hasta aquí solo para decirme eso o para que les convidara?- preguntó sonriendo a medias, los chicos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-adivinas bien- dijo aceptando el cigarrillo de Shikamaru- me caes bien¿quieres andar con nosotros?

-supongo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bien, por lo menos esto no había resultado tan problemático.

°-°

-punto de investigación, punto de investigación...- murmuraba TenTen, mirando por todos lados del pasillo- algún punto de investigación¿he?

Miro aturdida como al final del pasillo desfilaban varios jóvenes en sillas de ruedas, otros con muletas y otros se poyaban mutuamente. Uno de ellos la vio y pego un chillido parecido el de una ardilla, los demás también la vieron y se echaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían.

-¿pero que les pa...?- se le ilumino la mente- mis compañeros- musito, al parecer, se le había pasado un poco la mano.

-se lo tiene bien merecido

-si, ya era hora de que alguien los pusiera en su lugar

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo

TenTen alzo la vista, caminando hacia ella venían tres chicas que estaba en su clase. Al verla le sonrieron y la saludaron, para luego seguir de largo.

Entorno los ojos pensando, tal vez ya había encontrado su punto de investigación.

°-°

-¿encontraste algún punto de investigación?- le pregunto Sakura a Ino. Ya casi se terminaba la hora de colación.

-no¿y tu?

-tampoco.

Ambas chicas suspiraron derrotadas. Estaban en el segundo piso mirando el patio, con suerte, encontrarían algo.

-mira abajo- dijo Sakura. Ino obedeció y una gran venita se hincho en su sien.

-¿pero que se a creído ese imbecil?, estamos aquí para investigar no para coquetear- dijo furibunda mirando asesinamente a Sai.

-Sai-kun ¿me encuentras linda?

-Sai-kun¿verdad que soy sexy?

-si, tu eres muy linda y tu eres sexy- las dos chicas saltaron felices, mejor dicho, histéricas. En cambio, Sai esta de la mar de feliz, al fin funcionaba a la perfección su sicología inversa con las mujeres, la fin y al cabo,lo único que tenia que hacer era darles la razón¿por qué no explicaban eso los libros? Mmm... talvez el debería escribir un libro, si eso seria bueno.

-Sai-kun¿soy fea?- preguntó una chica con grandes incisivos, las demás lo miraban expectante.

Piensa Sai, se decía, "a las mujeres uno debe darles la razón, pero también ahí que decirles lo contrario de lo que son por que o si no se enojan, y siempre se les debe de alagar por que o si no te matan, mmm... esto esta difícil".

-por supuesto que no eres fea- le dijo Sonriendo, la chica también sonrió mostrando es todo su esplendor sus incisivos.

Instinto de asesino, pensó Sai, mirando hacia el edificio de donde desprendía esa energía, para toparse con Sakura, que estaba tomando fotos, e Ino que le miraba como si fuese el peor de todos los bastados.

Talvez también debería regalarle una cámara a Ino, desde que se la había obsequiado a Sakura esta ya no le retaba ni se enojaba cuando le decía fea. Si, sin duda ese era el mejor método para entender a una mujer, los regalos.

°-°

-de verdad que lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que sucedería esto- decía Gai apenado- de verdad que no fue mi intención, yo nunca llegaría a algo tan bajo como el de intoxicarte¡ya no sabía que eras alérgico al orégano!

-no importa- decía Kakashi acostado en el sillón de la sala, inflado como una pelotas de playa- pero para la próxima ya sabes

-¿quieres algo, lo que sea?- pregunto con voz melodramática.

-si

-¿qué cosa?, todo para que mi rival se mejore

-quiero pedirte que respetes mi espacio personal

-¡oh!, por supuesto, lo siento- dijo Gai levantándose de encima de Kakashi- solo quería verificar de que tu corazón latiera

-si por supuesto- dijo mirándolo con desconfianza, "de verdad tendré que conseguirle alguna mascota, por que éste con humanos ya no se entiende", pensó el copy ninja

°-°

-¡hola¿chicos, donde están?- decía Hinata mirando hacia todos lados- no me demore tanto ¿Verdad?

-¡Baka!- graznaba un pájaro sobrevolando el árbol

* * *

mmmmm... como lo digo ¿sorry?

jeje, se que me demore descomunalmante, o cea, 2 meses¡¡¡. Se que no tengo excusa (y la verdad no la tengo), pero gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad me alegra de que les agrade mi finc¡¡Me siento realizada!!

Gracias otra vez, y espero que les guste. ¡AVISO!, dejare de ves en cuando algun "bonus", que seran caps cortos y que tienen poca relevancia con la historia, pero seran divertidos, esperen y veran.


	5. Bonus 1

Declaimer: nada de Naruto me pertenece... ojala fuera asi...

* * *

**Bonus 1**

**"Las bestias verdes de Konoha"**

* * *

-¡YOHSSSS¿estas listo, Lee? 

-¡si Gai-sensei!

-pues usemos todo nuestro esfuerzo y demos nuestro primer informe a nuestros queridos lectores- dijo sonriendo, dando un BLING con los dientes.

-¡no es justo¿por que cejas encrespada y el metrosexual van a presentar el primer informe?- la camara se movio a un costado mostrando a un enojadisimo Naruto.

Detras de el estaba Sasuke recortando fotos de su hermano, a Sai que le hacian la manicura y a Neji que le hacian un masaje al cuero cabelludo.-por que asì lo decidio la autora- dijo Kakashi revisando el guion.

-pues por mi que la autora se valla a la mismisima mier...- de repente aparece una jaula de vidrio alrededor de Naruto y no se escucha lo que dice.

-gracias- dice Kakashi saludando hacia el cielo- bien continuemos

-como decia¡jovenes hagan que su flama de la juventud se avive!- grito Gai alzando el puño. Lee a su lado lo imito y briilaron sus dientes.

-¡¡Dejen de hacer eso, me encandilan!!- grito una Ino fastidiada, andando a ciegas por el set, hasta que tropezo con una tortuga y cayo de cara al suelo.

-para ayudarnos en nuestra investigacion tenemos una invitada especial- continuo Gai sin tomar en cuenta a Ino- demosle un fuerte aplauso a Kaori Kuni.

En la pared se prendio una luz que rezaba "aplausos", y magicamente comenzaron a escucharse aplausos y chiflidos. Subio al escenario una joven, que sonria nerviosa y llevaba una bandeja que con un pañuelo tapaba lo que contenia.

-hi, Kaori-san- dijo Lee haciendo un reverencia, haciendo que la chica casi se desmaye en el proceso. Gai sonrio bonachon y murmuro algo que sonaba como, "mi querido alumno Lee, a hecho crecer su flor y con ella a atraido a bellas abejas con su flamante fuerza de la juventud" y tambien "apredio del mejor".(...)

-nuestra bella sistente Kaori, nos a traido objetos con los que nos hemos topado en este nuevo continente- se volteo hacia la chica y sonria made Gai, encandilando a la pobre, que tenia cara de 0o0 - Kaori-chan, si me haces el honor- dijo estirando la mano con galanteria.

La chica saco de debajo del pañuelo un celular, sin despegar la vista de Gai, se lo entrego.

-arigatou- sonrio dando un Bling, y la chica cayo desmayada. La voz de Kakashi se escucha por altavoz.

-se necesita asistencia medica en el set, repito, se necesita asistencia medica en el set.

Sakura ingresa al set con un uniforme de enfermera. Le toma el pulso a la chica, revisa sus signos vitales, sus reflejos y le alumbra los ojos con una linterna enana, finalmente asiente satisfecha toama la cabeza de la chica y le da una cachetada que le da vuelta la cara, la pone de pie alza los dedos pulgares y despues se va.

-Kaori-san, esta usted bien- pregunto Lee a la desorientada chica, miestras le tomaba una mano. La chica miraba fascinada su mano y se vuelve a desmayar.

Se vueleve a oir a Kakashi.

-Gai, sigue con el guion, estamos perdiendo millones

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo, uno de los objetos con los que nos hemos topado son, los celurares- dijo levantando teatralmente el celular.

-estos celulares funcionan como los transmisores, pero poseen mas rango de alcance- continuo Lee- y cada uno tiene un numero para llamar a otro.

-pero eso no es lo importante- dijo Gai serio- lo importante es esto- dijo hacercando la pantella del celular a la camara- ¡tiene juegos!, a mi me gusta el Bouling y Snake, son bastante emocionantes.

-Gai-sensei, no alvide mencionar que tambien saca cuentas- dijo Lee con otro celular en mano- ¡incluso saca la propina!

-y tiene camara de fotos¡¡

-y camara de video¡¡

-e infrarojo¡¡

-y tonos de canciones pop¡¡¡

-y..¡¡¡

-ya entendimos el punto- corto Kakashi- el siguiente objeto por favor.

Ambas bestias verdes dejaron entristecidos lo celulares sobre la bandeja que sostenia una recien despierta Kaori.

-Kaori-san¿me haria entrega del siguien te objeto?- la chica todavia aturdida, le entrego una foto.

-me querido alumno Lee sostiene la imagen del "objeto", ya que es demasiado grande para traerlo al estudio- comenzaron a sonar bombos- Damas y Shinobis varios, les muestro ante sus ojos, el...- silencio de suspenso- garage

Silencio sepulcral.

-Lee, acerca la imagen a la camara- Lee acerco la fotografia, se podia ver un garage comun y corriente- se que parece inofencivo, pero en ella ocurren cosas espeluznantes- Cara tetrica made Gai.

-¡no asustes a los lectores!- aparece TenTen de quien sabe donde con una subametralladora y golpea a Gai en la cabeza mandandolo a volar fuera del estudio.- Lee, continua.

-hee... si- dijo un tonto atemorizado- bueno... es que...- miraba nervioso a TenTen.

-TenTen sal del set- dijo Kakashi por altavoz

-¡no saldre!, voy a asegurarme de que no empiecen con sus tonteras- dijo obstinada

-hay una rebaja en la tienda de armas...- TenTen se hizo humo- continua Lee, con este paso nos vamos a quedar en banca rota.

-hee... si Kakashi-sensei- dijo mirando el agujero en el techo por el cual habia salido Gai- como Gai-sensei explico, en un garaje pueden ocurrir cosas espeluznantes. Primero que nada, en ella se pueden esconder arañas venenosas, ratas, lauchas del tamaño de un perro salchicha y psicopatas que usan mascaras de Scream.

-...nunca mas conduciran un informe- se oyo la tenue voz de Kakashi por el parlante.

-tambien se pueden guardar miles de cosas en un garaje, como cajas con celulares, autos, lanchas, un ovni...

-¿ovni?- pregunto Ino, tenia un parche curita en la frente- ¿de donde puede sacar uno un Ovni para guardarlo en el garaje?

-bueno... Sai-kun tiene uno en el garaje- dijo Lee inocentemente.

Todos con cara de 0.o

-¿donde esta sai?- pregunto Ino. Todos alzaron los hombros.

-este programa se fue a la mismisima...- comenzo un Kakashi frustrado- Lee despide a nuestra invitada y a las lectores.

-hai- asintio- Kaori-san, muchas gracias por su presencia aqui¿hay alguna forma de poder recompensarla por el favor?- la chica tenia los ojos brillantes y asentia fervorosamente- ¿que decea?

-¡¡Te quiero a ti papurri!!- grito feliz. Se puso a Lee bajo el brazo y salio pitando del estudio.

-¡se secuestran a Lee!- grito Ino- ¿alguien llamara a la policia, a la guardia civil, a la milicia o a alguien?- nadie contesto- bueno- dijo alzando los hombros

-¡¡...aahahahaaaHAHAHAHAH!!

PLAFS¡¡¡

-valla, TenTen-chan ha ganado fuerza- dijo Gai levantandose del suelo

-Gai despide el programa, a Lee se lo raptaron

-¿¡¿¡A MI QUERIDO LEE¡¡NOOOO¿QUIEN FUE?

-una chica...

-valla, si que ha crecido rapido- mumuro orgulloso

-... despide el programa, por favor

-o si como no- se aclaro la garganta- Gracias a todos por su sintonia y no olviden, siempre sonrian, que la flama de la juventud no se apague en su interior y usen trajes de latex verde¡¡YOHS!!- bling hipermegabrillante-exclusivo-para-finales.

-...nos fuimos a la banca rota- se lamentaba Kakashi.

Se apagaron las camaras, las luces y todos para su cama. Todos, excepto una persona...

-ya pedi perdon por mi vocabulario¿que mas quieres?- preguntaba Naruto al cielo, todavia encerrado. Frente a el aparece una hoja. Naruto la lee y pone el grito en el cielo- ¡ni loco me beso con Sasuke!

* * *

Bueno, como decirlo, me he dado cuenta de algo sumamente importante... Soy un desastre para las fechas. u.u. Pido disculpas a todos de verdad, pero el tiempo se me escurre y cuando menos me doy cuenta ya es el dia. Asi que aqui les traigo un engañito mientras termino el cap 5. 

Bueno gracias por los reviews, de verdad que me sube el animo saber que a mucha gente le gusta mi historia. De verdad, me llego a sentir realizada¡¡ D


End file.
